Robin, what's a kiss?
by PeppermintSticks
Summary: After reading a romantic love novel, Starfire ponders on the thought, what's a kiss? So, she asks the most reliable person she knows-Robin. One-shot. RR. No flames. Enjoy.


Summary: After reading a book about romance, this makes one think. What's a kiss? So asking the most reliable person she knows-Robin, Starfire will soon discover the true meaning of a kiss.

Don't know what got me to write this. But enjoy.

* * *

Starfire threw out another box of tissues. She had used up her fifth box of them. She silently cried in the kitchen. She was sitting on a barstool reading a book. She smiled and blew her nose then threw the last tissue out. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, smiled again, and closed the book. 

Starfire hugged the book close to her chest and cradled it back and forth.

"This book is so romantic. I wish some teenage boy loved me the way Luke loved Jamie." Starfire said dreamily.

But little did she know, a teenage boy did love her. And he was sitting in the living room on the couch flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch. And his name was Richard Grayson.

'I want to experience this so called 'kiss' that was mentioned numerous times in my book. I wonder what it is and how it feels.' Starfire pondered as she walked into the living room. She placed her book on the coffee table near Robin's feet. Then she sat down next to Robin and kept on looking at him. Robin started to feel awkward.

"Is there a problem Star?" He asked turning to her direction.

"Well no. And yes. You see Robin, I was just finished reading that romance novel you got me for _your _birthday. And then I pondered on the thought, what is a kiss. So, I was wondering if you could tell me. And show me." Starfire asked. Robin was smiling on the inside. But he hesitated on the outside.

"Well, that's a lot to ask Starfire." He blurted out.

'You idiot! How are you supposed to rope her into your cookie charm if you keep booting her out?' Robin asked himself. Lucky for him, Starfire was determined to know what a kiss was.

"Please friend Robin? I feel if I do not get to understand what a kiss is, I'll never be able to love ever again." She said hugging her legs.

"Well," Robin said turning off the television. "To first get the mood going, you have to have an enjoyable scenery." He said. Starfire rubbed her chin in deep thought. Then she smiled and snapped her fingers.

"The sun is setting and it is a beautiful scenery up on the roof top." Starfire suggested. Robin smiled and nodded in agreement. He grabbed her hand and jumped off the couch dragging Starfire with him.

The two were trotting up the stairs to the roof still holding hands. And Robin was still leading the way. Starfire was giggling with excitement. Robin opened the door and was greeted by the pink, orange, and yellow setting sun. Starfire followed up to the roof.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful." Starfire whispered.

"Yes. You are." Robin replied brushing his fingers across Starfire's hand which made he giggle from being over ticklish. Starfire and Robin blushed.

"So, what do we do now?" Starfire asked.

"Well, now we need a good conversation and one that we can keep going for a while." Robin said. Starfire let out a deep sigh. She thought Robin was doing this because he's her friend, but they both wanted each other more than life.

'C'mon Robin! Every girl in the city wants you besides Raven. You can lure them in just with a smile. Why can't you just mustard up your courage and tell Star now?' He thought.

"Okay. How abou-" Robin cut her off.

"You know, let's just _skip _that stage." Robin suggested. Starfire, being ever so grateful that he had said that, urged to know the third step.

"If that's what you wish." Starfire said.

'It's what I wish.' They both thought at the same time.

"Yeah. Okay, fourth step. We need a good area to be alone. Where are the titans?" Robin in formed.

"I had friend Cyborg escort Raven and Beast Boy to the pizza palace." Starfire replied. A breeze came by. It made Starfire's hair dance. It was late fall and getting colder by the second but the two teens didn't really care.

"Okay. Good." Robin said.

"We're alone anywhere in the tower but it is most lovely up here. No wonder Raven spends most of her time here." Starfire said laying back on the cement. Then Robin laid back next to her.

"You're right. Now, we need to know something about each other before you can know the true meaning of a kiss. Now, do you like me?" He asked. He had his fingers crossed for the best.

"Why of course! You are my friend! Why would I not like you?" She asked. Robin shook his head no.

"No Star. That isn't what I meant. I meant do you _like _me like me?" He asked once more. Starfire was blushing and hesitating.

"Why yes I do Robin. Do you like me?" She replied. On the inside Robin was jumping for joy, and on the outside he was about to start jumping and hollering.

"Yeah Star. Yeah. I do." He said starting into space. Literally. The sun had set and it was officially dusk. The stars were shining brightly. Starfire felt left out of his 'staring into space', so she started to look to.

"Look Robin! There is my planet!" She cried with excitement.

"That great Star. Now you'll never feel homesick-in a way. " Robin congratulated her. Starfire was hopping up and down ever so cheerfully. Her hair dance in the wind to it's little windy jingle. She was smiling and the stars were shining on her delicately tanned face.

"Can we _now _kiss?" Starfire asked impatiently.

"Okay. First, lean in towards me." Starfire did.

"Good. Now a little more…" Starfire did.

"Close your eyes. Kissing is something so wonderful; it's to good to see. You must only feel a kiss physically, and mentally." He in formed. Starfire closed her eyes and started to giggle.

"Now what?" She asked excitedly.

"Lean your lips onto mine." He said. Starfire did. Robin grabbed her and fell backwards. Starfire opened her mouth and Robin put his tongue in her mouth. Starfire and Robin were loving the moment a lot, but they both knew too much of a good thing was bad. So they let go of each other's embrace.

"And that's a kiss." Robin said.

"That is it? Wow. We do that on plant it's called, 'The youth of a vertanation'." Starfire told Robin as she stood up and help Robin up. Robin brushed his pants off then opened the door for Starfire to exit out of. Then he left the roof as well closing the door behind him. Leaving one dream of his behind.

Starfire trotted into the living room. The Robin walked in. They were both greeted by Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games. Raven was reading the book Starfire had left on the table. Starfire and Robin were laughing under their breath.

"Robin. I have another question." Starfire said walking into the kitchen and sitting down on a barstool. Robin followed her.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Well, at the end of the last chapter on part one, it said Luke asked Jamie to be his girlfriend. And at the end of part two, it said Luke asked Jamie to marry him. What is a girlfriend? I already know what marry means. And I don't think I'll ever forget." She whimpered. Robin chuckled.

"A girlfriend and boyfriend is when you have a friend that you like more than just a friend. Like us." Robin said.

"Can we be boyfriend and girlfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Well I have to ask you first." Robin said.

"Please ask me?" She begged. Robin was laughing a little bit.

"Starfire I love you more than the world. I always will. So, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

Starfire was so excited she leaped onto Robin kissing him again. Robin fell backwards on another stool.

"I love you too." She whispered in his ear kissing him again. Robin wrapped her up in his strong embrace.

Then Cyborg walked in.

"Wow. If Robin's the new pizza boy, he really delivers!" Cy said getting a soda and walking out.

* * *

And with that, I leave you. Okay, not really. 

But please read and review!

Rose Shadow


End file.
